Magical Intergalactic Great Sailor Wars
Magical Intergalactic Great Sailor Wars & Titanic Great Cybertronian Civil War-- Extraterrestrial Magical Sailor Aeon Guardians & Transforming Alien Robots / Intergalactic Guardians of The Vast Galaxies and The Endless Universe is a fan fictional crossover series based on Neo Genesis Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Galaxy Star Primordial Entity The story mainly focuses on The Great Cybertronian Civil War & The Intergalactic Great Sailor War. Symbiosis The universe is caught in 2 great wars, which have lasted for over a millennium. The First war is The Great Cybertronian Civil War between The Autobots & The Decepticons, their war has ravaged their home world, Cybertron until it was consumed by death. Now the battle has been sifted to Earth. Unknown to The Transformers, another war has taken place inside this solar system. The Second war is The Intergalactic Great Sailor Wars. This legendary battle is between The Sailor Soldiers and The Shadow Belt, their battle has lasted for centuries and brought The Illustrious Silver Millennium into ruins and brought irreversible damage to many galaxies; extinguishing all life in the Solar System excluding Earth. Autobots Sailor Senshi Civilization / Sailor Soldier Universe Worlds Human Allies TV Shows Movies *Neo Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Deity Celestial Titan Intergalactic Aeon Guardian Star Kai Millennium UXP Storm *Neo Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Deity Celestial Titan Intergalactic Aeon Guardian Star Kai Millennium UXP Storm: Revenge Of The Fallen Empress *Neo Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Deity Celestial Titan Intergalactic Aeon Guardian Star Kai Millennium UXP Storm: Dark Shadow Of The White Moon *Neo Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Deity Celestial Titan Intergalactic Aeon Guardian Star Kai Millennium UXP Storm: The Rising Age of Extermination *Transformers *Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen *Transformers: Dark Of The Moon *Transformers: Age Of Extinction Video Games *Transformers: War For Cybertron *Transformers: Fall Of Cybertron *Transformers: Rise Of The Dark Spark *Neo Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Deity Celestial Titan Intergalactic Aeon Guardian Star Kai Millennium UXP Storm: War For The Silver Millennium *Neo Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Deity Celestial Titan Intergalactic Aeon Guardian Star Kai Millennium UXP Storm: Fall Of The Silver Millennium *Neo Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Deity Celestial Titan Intergalactic Aeon Guardian Star Kai Millennium UXP Storm: Uprising Of The Dark Sailors Extras *Neo Queen Serenity is the current sovereign of The Silver Empire, she risen to the throne after Queen Serenity is killed in battle. *Neo Queen Serenity is also the leader of The Neo Soldiers, who are the true princesses of The Solar System. *The Serenity line are the current Sovereigns of The Silver Millennium, they are direct descendants of The First Queen Of The Stars and The First Sailor Prime of The Moon Kingdom, Queen Selenity * The canon Sailor Soldiers are from noble families, they joined The Shadow Belt for power and vengeance upon The Neo Soldiers *The Sailor Soldier Civilization were created by The Divine Three: Sailor Order, Sailor Chaos and Sailor Void. *The 16 Legendary Original Sailor Primes were the ones who defeated Kage and paved the way for all Sailor Soldiers and established The Silver Millennium. Category:Neo Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Deity Celestial Titan Intergalactic Aeon Guardian UXP Kai Millennium Galaxy Star X-Storm / Transformers Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Category:Multicrossovers Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Celestial Planetary Deity / Supreme Interstellar Aeon Guardians / Intergalactic Revolutionary Millennium Xenogenesis Mega Storm Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinity UXP Galaxy Star Storm Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinity Fusion Kai Imperial UXP Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Victorious Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Universal Primordial Supernatural Divine Entity / Imperial Dragon Millennium DXD Storm Fan Fictions Category:Grand Spirit Blade Neo Genesis- Alpha & Omega Imperial Divine Primordial Beast God / Primordial Divine Dragon Galaxy Star Infinity Kai Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Galaxy Star Millennium Primordial Entity X-Storm Fan Fictions